How to say goodbye
by unexpectedfangirl
Summary: "No..No..MAKA NO PLEASE" Soul and Maka encounter the strongest witch in all of death city, resulting in an untimely fate for his miester. 10 years after the death of Asura, Maka is one of the strongest miesters on earth...or rather...she was... Follow Soul on his journey, seeking revenge, and connecting with the other side in order to say goodbye. SoulxMaka
Authors note: Be warned it's going to be sad... I'm going to turn this into a series but I want to know if you guys like the idea first so send me some reviews!

This story takes place 10 years after the death of Asura!

Soul's P.O.V

How could this happen...why is she just laying there...Maka...Maka...MAKA! "NO PLEASE MAKA" I scream.

It all happened so fast...how did it happen? why did it happen? Why couldn't I protect her?

Oh that's right...now I remember

We had been fighting a witch, but she was so much stronger than an average witch. I remember a flash of silver light and then feeling Maka let go of my handle. I hate it when she looses grip of me during a battle because I know I'm never close enough to her to protect her. I was right. The second I was knocked across the room Maka was struck by the light, but she didn't scream, or even look like she was in pain. All I could do was watch as my miesters body fell to the ground, unmoving...lifeless...

"Maka please talk to me" I urge, I grasp her small shoulders in my hands and bring her close to my body, shielding her from the world "Please say something..Maka..." A single tear rolls down my cheek. "WITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" I lay Maka down gently before transforming my arms into dual scythes. I whip around searching the destroyed room for a single movement, a sign that the witch had stuck like the witch left. We had done some serious damage to her. Guess her final move was to make an escape. "Fuck...Maka I need to get you back to the academy..." and thats when I realize, I really realize, Maka is pale. Her once vibrant aura is nonexistent. "No..No...NO MAKA" I rush to her side pressing my fingers into her jugular on her throat. Hoping...praying...there's no pulse...

Out of the corner of my eye I see it, Maka's soul, just floating alone. I stand up shakily, moving towards it as though trying not to frighten it. I reach out, my hands gently enclosing the soul within my palms. I never knew Maka's soul was so beautiful. The soul is petite, glowing a beautiful aquamairne blue. two little wings are sprouted from the top, signature of Maka's grigori soul. Tears stream down my face, when I reach out with my own soul flashbacks of memories spark in my mind. All the times Maka and I killed kishins, all the adventures we had with friends, and finally, our first kiss. I remember it like it was yesterday. The day after Maka killed Asura she sat me down and told me how much she loved me. How she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. We had been 16 then. Ten years later and here I am, holding my miesters soul, my lovers soul, after watching her be killed...

No she can't be dead. I won't accept this. I hold her soul close to my body, I then cross the room and pick up her body, being delicate as though she is just sleeping. "I promise Maka I will find a way to bring you back...I promise...Maka... I love you."

Maka's P.O.V

It all happened so suddenly. One second I was being blinded by an intense silver light and feeling as though I was floating? It wasn't painful, but in my surprise Soul was knocked out of my hand. I can't stand not being able to hold soul during a fight, just being able to keep him close always makes me feel safe. Especially when such a powerful witch was trying to seriously kill me...

When the light finally clears up I look around for my weapon. I turn my head hearing my scythe clang on the ground and suddenly almost as though in slowmotion, Soul transforms back and is running towards me. "I'm okay Soul" I say looking around for the witch. My thought process is suddenly disrupted. ""No..No...NO MAKA" I hear Soul screaming incoherently, almost strangled as he begins to sob on the ground. I look down at him and realize, he didn't hear me...he didn't hear me because he's holding my body? But how is that possible?

I notice his attention shift to a small blue light from across the room, I follow his gaze "Oh no" I gasp out. I am looking directly at MY soul.

"Oh no..Soul..." tears begin to roll down my cheeks "Soul...how can this be..." it is in this moment when Soul reaches to retrieve my soul and pick uo my limp body off the ground that I realize...I'm dead...

The last words I hear before my vision goes dark are from Soul. "I promise Maka I will find a way to bring you back...I promise...Maka... I love you."

I love you too Soul...

I try to reach out for him, my arms seem to still glow with a silver light, but suddenly I am being pulled back, away from Soul. I am pulled faster and faster, the room where Soul stands becoming smaller, the blackness enveloping my vision and finally. I am consumed by darkness...


End file.
